


Do you love her?

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [24]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode Related, F/F, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 one shots.</p><p>Day 24</p><p>Time for a brother and sister heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you love her?

**Author's Note:**

> This set season 4 episode  
> food for thought
> 
> Taking place after the episode.

There's a knock on Jane's apartment door.

 

"You alone."

 

Jane opens the door wider and Frankie enters.

She opens the fridge, pulls out two beers and hands him one.

 

"How's Officer Hansen?"

 

Frankie smiles.

 

"I don't want Charlie."

"Because you want Maura." replies Jane

"Yea well, that's never gonna happen. She told me as much."

"I'm sorry,"

 

Jane takes a swig of her beer.

 

"Do you love Maura?"

 

Jane stops, the beer inches from her lips.

 

"Of course I do she's my best friend."

"You know I meant in...that's why you were trying to stop me dating her."

 

Jane takes another swig of beer, swallowing putting the beer on the counter.

 

"I was trying to stop you dating her because she's like a sister to you."

"It's funny, you didn't say she's like a sister to us."

"She's family." replies Jane

"But not a sister."

 

Jane takes another swig of her beer.

 

"I'm not in..."

"Janey, this is me." replies Frankie

 

Jane sighs.

 

"This doesn't leave the room."

"Please, look who you're talking to." replies Frankie

"Let's just say, hypothetically that I do."

"Do what?"

"Have feelings."

"Feelings?" replies Frankie

"Are you kidding me?"

 

Frankie takes a swig of his beer smiling.

 

"Ok yes, I am 100 percent truly, madly, deeply in love with Maura."

"You should tell her."

"You don't think I've tired, just every time I open my mouth I..."

"chicken out." Frankie replies

"Yes, thank you. You're more her type anyway."

"Say's who." 

"I've only ever seen her with guys."

"That means nothing, Jane we could all be dead tomorrow. What happens if she dies not knowing how you feel."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way and she can't bare to be in the same room as me."

"It won't come to that." replies Frankie 

"I won't take that risk. I rather a small part than nothing at all."

 

The next day.

Frankie comes to the lab.

 

"Frankie, where's Jane...she said she was on her way down."

"Can I ask you something?" replies Frankie

"About a case?" 

 

Frankie shakes his head.

 

"What do you think of Jane?"

"What do you mean?" replies Maura

"How do you...feel about my sister."

"Um...she's strong,tough, an amazing detective."

"I mean do you think she's beautiful."

 

Jane walks in.

 

"What you doing here Frankie."

"Nothing."

"Frankie was just asking me if I thought you were beautiful"

"Um...I should get back to work." replies Frankie

 

Jane turns giving Frankie a dirty look as he goes. Frankie gives her an all teeth grin.

 

"What was that about?"

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Why was Frankie asking me if I thought you were beautiful."

 

Again Jane shrugs.

 

"What did you say?."

"Nothing, that's when you walked in."

"And you would have said?" asks Jane

"No..."

"Right" replies Jane

"No I don't think you're beautiful, I think you're gorgeous.  I told you that remember."

"I remember." replies Jane

"Is that what you two were talking about."

"Um...yea, he's probably planning a prank or something." replies Jane

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Ok...um...David had some GBH in..."

"You know I'm lying don't you." replies Jane

"Your left eyebrow moved...Is this about me and Frankie?"

"No, did something else happen that I should know about."

"I told him it wasn't gonna work between us." replies Maura

"Why?"

"Because you'd hate me." replies Maura

"I could never hate you. I just want you to be happy, and if my brother is the one to make you happy, I say go for it."

"Why was he asking?"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"He was trying to figure out how you feel...about me."

"Why?"

"He was trying to help." replies Jane

"This conversation is just making me more and more confused."

"I...um...why is this so hard to say."

"He wanted to know how I feel about you and he was asking if I thought you were beautiful...this is about how you feel about me, right."

 

Jane nods.

 

"Ok, and you don't want to say because you're scared to lose me."

 

Jane nods.

 

"What if I guessed."

 

Maura walks over to Jane's side kissing her on the lips.

 

"I've been in love with you since I first meet you."

"Really?" replies Jane

 

Maura nods.

Jane leans forward...this time tongues get introduced.


End file.
